


VANITY AU

by X_avfc



Category: Vanity emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_avfc/pseuds/X_avfc
Summary: Charity meet Vanessa, then she finds out Vanessa likes to play games.





	1. Chapter 1

I am fucked.

Utterly fucked.

I had another dream, well, more like a nightmare. She was in it again.

I try to bring my breathing back to normal. My mouth is dry. My hair is stuck to my forehead. I lie there and try to burn the images out of my mind, without much success. I get up from bed and head to the kitchen. The floor feels cold against my bare feet. There was no way I was going back to sleep soon. Not after that kind of dream. My shirt is also slightly damp from the sweat. Great.

Once in the kitchen I take a seat on the table and take out my phone. I know it is stupid but I can't stop myself. It was like an addiction. Some would call it an obsession. I would rather not put labels on it. I click on the app and search her name: Vanessa. I look through her recent posts and click on her pictures. She is probably one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. 

Her dirty blonde hair comes down in waves. It is usually styled so that it frames her delicate, heart shaped face. Her eyebrows are the same blondish colour of her tresses. Her green eyes, that sometimes turn blue depending on what she wears, are captivating. Her button nose is covered with tiny freckles that are sometimes hidden by light foundation. Her full lips always have a way of beckoning one's attention. Her killer smile usually has even the most strong-willed, kneeling at her feet. As if that wasn't bad enough she is tall and has an amazing body. She doesn't work out and rarely eats healthy. 

She was just born to look good. Her thin waist with perky breast and a tight butt is every girl's idea of the perfect body. She was probably a cheerleader in high school. I wouldn't be surprised. Her skin from head to toes is smooth and free of any type of marks or blemishes. Besides the light freckles, there are no imperfections. Even though I do not consider her freckles anything but a plus.

As I scroll through her albums I notice her most recent picture has her and another attractive blonde wearing a similar black lace dress. I don't even give the other blonde a second look. The dress hugs Vanessa’s body like a second skin. It comes up to her to her upper thighs, which brings attention to her long legs. The heels she is wearing make her breast stand out and her butt look fuller (if that is even possible). I shut my phone off and groan.

I am really fucked.

******

Going into work the next morning is a drag. I barely got any sleep the night before and today was going to be complete torture. Vanessa is working.

I pull into the parking lot and gather my things. I see Chas made it to work before I did, which did not surprise me. We both were the only ones who got into work earlier than necessary. I try and clear my head from any distractions but Chas just likes to get more hours. Vanessa always shows up to work 20 minutes late. That gave me the perfect amount of time to get any thoughts of her out of my head.

It is a little chilly this morning, which is why I wore a light black sweater as well as black dress pants and a purple silky shirt. It was my first time wearing this shirt and if I being honest with myself I had avoided wearing it in the past because of my fear of sweating through it. 

Anytime Vanessa was around I was bound to start making a fool out of myself. I am nowhere near as beautiful as Vanessa. Her beauty intimidates me. I always compare my body, face, anything to her and I am no match. I am about the same height as her but that is about as far as similarities go. My breasts are small and my hips are too wide. My blonde hair is usually left hanging by my shoulders; I can't stand wasting any time to make it look nice. I tried going to the gym to tone up but couldn't get into it. Therefore, I was always mentally keeping track of what I ate and resisted any sweets.

I shake my head to stop myself from going down this dark hole again. I greet Chas as I walk through the back door and head straight to my desk. I sit there for a couple of minutes waiting for the computer to turn on and load.

******

To set the record straight I do not like Vanessa. Quite frankly, I can barely stand her. She has had an easy life. Her beauty has given her all the privilege in the world. Her confidence radiates from a mile away. Her beauty also makes her a great salesperson. She's always the winner of any competition in our office and is always on top of her game. I tried to hate her but she is always nice to me. So I settled to just be annoyed with her. 

That does not mean that she does not have her flaws. The biggest one of them being that she is super competitive. I normally do not care whether someone is competitive or not but Vanessa always wants to be the best and will do anything to be number one. And I mean anything.

While I was fine with coming to work and just getting paid, Vanessa always went above and beyond. She always had to be on top, her sales had to be the best, and her looks always stole the show. If she did not know something it only took her a couple of tries to perfect it. I mean she was the complete opposite of me not only in looks but also in skills.

I bet she was one of the mean girls in high school. Maybe she wasn't a bully but she probably hung with the popular crowd and did not waste her time with nobodies. Even now people at our job want to please her and have her approval. I bet her life has not really changed since high school, or college for that matter. Her beauty probably got her out of doing any real work and her charm made all the professors love her. One look from her had me sweating puddles.

I didn't even know what hit me when I first met Vanessa. I am able to admit when girls were pretty and when I first saw her; I knew she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I was mostly intimidated by both her beauty and personality on my first day. I thought she wouldn't even glance my way but by the end of the day she had taken me under her wing and had me hooked. 

Her smile, her laugh, and her knowledge of the job made her hard to resist. By the second week on the job I was fully trained by her. Once she saw me doing well on my own she began to change.

Maybe saying she changed isn't the right wording. She just reverted back to what she did before she had to train me. She would avoid helping customers who she knew wouldn't buy anything other than what they came for, thus making them nuisances. She talked bad about some coworkers and even our boss. While she did this though she also looked out for me as the new employee. 

She tried showing me some of her tricks and wouldn't let any of the other workers take advantage of my lack of sales techniques. So while she never did anything wrong to me, she had no problem doing bad things to other people. Her true colours began to show and I was finally able to see her as just another human being with flaws.

That is, until she showed me her boobs.

Up until that moment I thought Vanessa was gorgeous but I could overlook that any time she let her super-ambitious personality shine. We were sitting around waiting for customers to walk through the door. It was a slow day. She was sitting at her desk and I was walking around the store trying to stay awake. Paul, a guy who left the company weeks later, was in the back working on inventory. We all knew he was sleeping behind the boxes of paper towels.

Vanessa started talking about her recent trip to the beach with her boyfriend. I was so bored that I gave in and asked her questions about it. Small talk with Vanessa usually just involved her talking and you asking as many questions as you could till she finished the story to her liking. Eventually she mentioned how she got tanned but she wished she didn't have any tan lines.

I looked at her in question. She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and I saw the thinnest line between her true ivory coloured skin and the light caramel colour her skin had become. 

I got uncomfortable so I just laughed and began to shift away from her desk. This was my cue to put space between us.

"I really wish I could have sunbathed naked. Right now my boobs are so pale." She then pulled her shirt even further down and I saw her pink lacy bra. It had small designs but was pretty much see through. 

My mouth dried up and I felt my jaw slightly drop. I wanted to look away but could not take my eyes of her breasts. Her fingers carefully traced the line between the two shades of skin. The bra made her breast stand out begging for attention. I could feel her eyes assessing me but there was so much turmoil going on in my head. I knew I had to look away but I couldn't. My mouth started to water, I could feel the saliva gathering around my bottom lip.

It was the first time I ever wanted to touch a girl.

Then she quickly pulled her shirt up, covering her breast, and got up to help a customer who had just walked in. That was the first night of many where I tossed and turned with thoughts of Vanessa. It didn't help that I stalked her social media accounts and got more pictures of her with much less clothing on. So even though her personality would sometimes be abrasive, I found it hard to stop my thoughts when they turned to her physical appearance. 

Although I had never been with a girl, I knew that I could certainly play for their team. I have had many boyfriends but have also discreetly checked out other girls while in between relationships. I was not ready to open that door but it was getting harder and harder to keep those thoughts at bay when I was literally working with temptation. 

Not ready to date a girl and Vanessa’s overly competitive attitude were the two things that stopped me from completely jumping her bones. That and the fact that she was a straight as a post. She always talked about her boyfriend and bragged about how great he was. I always encouraged her to talk about him so that I was constantly reminded that I was crazy to ever think of Vanessa as anything other than a coworker.

******

I managed to avoid her all morning. I sort of know her routine by now so I find ways to avoid having to be near her. This turns out to be impossible when we both head to the lunchroom at the same time. I almost turn the other way but do not want to call attention to myself. Vanessa rarely ever ate lunch in the store. I always brought lunch from home. 

The break room is empty, as always, and I take my seat at an empty table. Vanessa sits right next to me. Of course today would be the day where I would have to endure a whole hour of conversation with her. I usually spent this time recovering from all the thoughts I have about her throughout the day. Today I try not to think about the way her hips swayed side to side as she walks in her heels.

She flashes me a bright smile and begins taking her lunch out of a paper bag. It takes all of my concentration to do the same. I can't help but watch her though. Today she is wearing a light blue blouse and light grey suit. Even though it is pretty conservative my mind tries to imagine what she is wearing underneath. I shake my head, perv.

I try not to openly gawk at her face but she's so lost on her phone that I give myself time to really look at her. Her lips have a light pink tint that makes them look soft and sweet. She has on light blush and light blue eye shadow. I know she needs no makeup but I have to admit it only added to her beauty. Her pores are none existent.

Sometimes my brain hurts from trying to figure out if I should just let myself fantasise about her or ban her from my thoughts completely.

She suddenly looks up and smiles again. Her green eyes, which are a lighter shade of green with brown specks today, hold mine and a little glint appear in them.

I look away, clearing my throat. I feel the blood rushing to my face.

Ever since she basically showed me her breast, she seemed to find ways to torture me. Whether she knew it or not, was still up in the air. My bet was that she did and she loved it. A small part of me hoped she didn't. It was like high school all over again. I knew better than to think the popular girl would truly want to be my friend.

When Vanessa wanted to be nice, she could be so down to earth and very likeable. Dangerously likeable. When she wanted to play dirty...boy could she play dirty. I shake the image of her breast out of my mind.

"Guess who I hung out with this past weekend?" Her voice is soft and soothing. There's always a huskiness about it that demands attention. I wonder if she does it on purpose.

I begin to eat and let her talk.

"Brittany! You remember her, right? She works at the other store across town and went to the happy hour last week" Her tone is light and playful.

I stare at my food and try to think hard. I automatically think of the girl who was in the picture I saw last night on her social media account. I am pretty sure the other blonde in the picture was Brittany. I try recalling her face but get distracted by remembering Vanessa in the tight black dress.

I blush even more and shake my head.

"Oh, come on! You have to remember her! She talked to you for like half of the night." She nudges my shoulder.

My ears perk up. How did Vanessa know who I was talking to that night? I distinctly remember avoiding her the whole night while also keeping an eye on her. I wanted to make sure she didn't drink too much and drive home.

I shake my head once again.

She rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of her sandwich. I take a sip of water and focus on her. I hate myself for asking but I need to hear her talk again. 

"Well what did you guys do?" My voice is quiet. I clear my throat.

Her eyes light up and her eyebrows get animated. She begins to tell me about how they went out to the bar and danced all night. Guys paid for all of their drinks and they got pretty wasted. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous things they did to get guys to buy them drinks. I wondered where her boyfriend was but stopped myself from asking. I just needed to her keep talking. It was easier to sneak looks at her when she was speaking to me.

"Anyways, as we were in the uber heading back to my place Brit was so drunk she let something slip." Vanessa looks at me expectantly.

I ask her what it was. 

She takes a dramatic pause. "She seems to have a crush on a certain someone."

I watch Vanessa take another bite of her food. I wait for her to continue talking but she has a smirk on her face. It takes me a while before I realise she is talking about me.

I bite my lip and school my features, trying not to give anything away. Brittany has a crush on me? This can't be true.

When Vanessa can't take the silence any longer she sighs, exasperated. 

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Vanessa probably thought I was a little dense.

I rarely had any witty comebacks and never said more than a couple of sentences to her. Our conversations were pretty much like this all the time. She pulled teeth and I tried to run away only to come back for more. A masochist in its true definition.

So now it was up to me to decide if I wanted to officially come out and admit I was interested in girls or pretend that I did not think of girls that way. I decided to speak before thinking. 

"Brittany is cute." I say, quietly. My cheeks burn and I bite my lip again.

Vanessa seems shocked by my response. Not only that but there is something off about her smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"How cute is she?" Vanessa asks and looks at me funny. She gives a breathy laugh to make light of the question. 

I shrug and take another sip of water. My hands are sweaty and I can barely think about what she is asking me. Her undivided attention makes me squirm. 

"Is she cuter than me?" Vanessa finally asks as she leans in.

I cough up some of the water and lean as far back as I can. Away from her piercing gaze. I only said Brittany was cute to get Vanessa off my back. Why would Vanessa care what I thought? 

I can barely remember what this girl Brittany looked like and now I was suppose to somehow compare her to this goddess? And how was I supposed to respond honestly when all I could smell was her sweet perfume and look into her green eyes as she keeps leaning in. She smelled like roses today.

"So, is Brittany cuter than me?" Vanessa repeats. The glint is still in her eye but her lips were set.

"Of course not" I say quickly. 

Of course there is no other girl who can compare to Vanessa. I am also intimidated by her response if I said anything other than what she wanted to hear. I try to look anywhere else and my eyes immediately run down past her throat to her breast, which give me a nice view of her cleavage.

I feel myself get hot. I have never been this close to her. I look back up at her lips and have to use all of my will power not to lean in and meet her half way. Her sweet scent is pulling me in.

She abruptly pulls back and has a smug smile on her face. Clearly satisfied with my answer, she packs her lunch and heads out.

My head was left spinning.

******

The next two days are agony. I had another dream of Vanessa. We were in the break room. I got to taste her soft pink lips and hold of her breast with my sweaty hands. Our lunch conversation gave me enough images to thoroughly masturbate multiple times before going to bed. She also started posting more questionable photos that had her wearing bikinis or skimpy PJs on her account. Neither of which were helping.

What made things worse was that I was mad at myself for getting caught up in her little game. On the drive home after our conversation that day it finally started to make sense. Vanessa was playing some dumb game to mess with my head. 

Even if Brittany did have a crush on me, Vanessa’s super competitive nature made her see Brittany as a rival. I shake my head in disgust again. Vanessa is straight, she has a boyfriend, and the only reason she cares about what I think is because of her big ego. She just has to be the most beautiful girl. God forbid Brittany gets a compliment.

I walk into the store early in the morning and sit at my desk. The back door opens a couple of minutes later, which is odd. Chas is off today and no one else usually shows up so early. I turn my head and am surprised to see Brittney standing there with a couple of cups of coffee in her hands. I stare at her for a few seconds before she begins to shift uncomfortably.

"Hi Charity" Her voice is quiet.

I have to admit she is pretty. Her brown hair is up in a ponytail and it gives me a great view of her face. Her makeup is soft today, making her look younger and innocent. I now remember that we did talk for a long time at that happy hour. I did not drink much but just enough to give me a buzz and help me be a little chattier with people. 

I remember her eyes were the prettiest shade of clear blue. I am actually happy to see her. I smile a little and walk towards her.

"Hi Brittney, you need help with that?" I grabbed two cups and sit them down on the counter. She does the same. "Are you working here today?" 

It was normal for us to work at different stores when we were short staffed. In the back of my head I hoped it wasn't Vanessa who called off today. Even if I was mad at her, I still wanted to see her.

"No, I was just driving by and Vanessa asked if I could get you guys some coffee" She gives me a shy smile and looks away.

She is much shorter than I remember but her body was still beautiful. She isn't as curvy as Vanessa and her breasts don't compare but she was still very attractive. At the mention of Vanessa I sober up. Annoyance creeps in. This is another one of Vanessa’s little games. She knew I would be here alone in the morning and wants to push Brittany and I together. 

Brittany notices my change of mood. 

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Honestly I also wanted to see you." I try not to look too taken aback by her forwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think🤷♀️

I smile back and lean back against the table. I wasn't going to be an ass and take my annoyance out on this girl. We start to talk about work and other unimportant things and I realise Brittney is pretty cool. 

Maybe I should put myself out there, I think to myself.

She begins to tell me about the new guy at her store and his antics. He's not the brightest but he has good intentions. One story has us both rolling and Brittney places a hand on her side and leans into me a little when she can't stop laughing. I laugh along with her and place a hand on her back and ask if she is okay. We stare at each other for a bit before laughing again. 

The back door slams and I looked up to see Vanessa standing there looking at us.

I am then reminded of her involvement in this Brittney situation and make no intention of hiding my irritation. She has to learn that playing with people for her own entertainment is not cool. 

"Hey Vanessa, thanks for telling Brittany to come over this morning. She is hilarious and she brought coffee! Great way to start my morning." I smile at Brittany and she beams at me. In the back of my mind I reprimand myself for doing exactly what I accused Vanessa of. I can't give Brittany any false hope.

Vanessa has a tight smile on her lips but is gracious enough not to say anything. She grabs a coffee and heads to her desk. Brittany takes that as her cue to leave. A couple of seconds later she grabs her stuff and says goodbye. 

I stand there looking at the door Brittney walked out off while trying to ignore the need to look at Vanessa behind me. I look down at my watch and notice it is still really early for Vanessa to be here. 

I walk back to my desk and ask why she is here so early. 

I open up a couple of emails and started replying back. She types something at her desk and then I hear her heels coming towards my desk. I pretend to be caught up in an email so I don't have to look at her when she reaches me.

"Does it bother you that I'm here early? Did you want more alone time with Brit?" Her voice is only above a whisper. I look up at her confused and annoyed. What is her problem? I stop myself from saying anything rude and stooping to her level.

"I was just asking." I say and turn back to my computer.

She gets a little closer and leans against my desk. Her thighs are only a couple of inches away from mine. I try not to let it distract me. It is hard when she is wearing a pencil skirt that wraps around her hips.

"So what, are you guys going on a date soon?" I can tell she is trying to play it off but she can't completely hide the irritation in her tone. I look up at her confused again. 

I hate it when she gets this way. There would be times when Vanessa would get the nastiest attitude with me. Plus, it was her idea for Brittney to come over this morning and now she is mad that I actually got along with her. I bet she expected to me realise Vanessa was nothing compared to her. As if I needed a reminder of that.

"Yeah, actually we are." I say out of spite and silently kick myself for it. As soon as she talks to Brittany she would know I was lying. But why did she care anyways? I just want her to get away from me. I can't hold my anger in much longer. Not when she is this close to me.

She slams her hands on my desk catching me off guard. Then she does something I have only ever fantasied about. Before I can even blink she is on top of me. She straddles me and has me pinned to my chair. My hands automatically wrap around her waist and I dig my nails into her hips. I am torn between pushing her off of me and grinding her into me. I do neither and sit there looking up at her with, what I hope, is a poker face. 

Her face is only inches from mine. Her breath is coming out in quick little puffs like mine and I have to fight not nuzzle my nose into her neck. She smells sweet, and forbidden. God, I want to kiss her. I look at her green eyes to see what she is thinking. They are light brown with a hint of hunger today. 

She looks just as surprised as I do. I guess she finally realised her little game is falling apart. She does not seem to be in control anymore. Now you might think Vanessa is not so vindictive and competitive that she would throw herself at me because I entertained the thought of her good friend Brittney. But you would be surprised at the lengths that she will go through to get what she wants. My guess is she wants my attention right now.

I let my body take over. If she wants to play, I am fair game. 

My hands pull her closer to me. Her skirt rolls up so it is now around her hips. Her black stockings only come up to mid thigh and I feel myself get hot at this image of her, of us. I pull her further down until her crotch rests on my left thigh. Her breath hitches and she bites her lip when her heated centre presses against my thigh. 

My hands pull her hips forward and push them back in one swift motion. I make sure the grinding motion reaches her clit. I do it again and this time her eyes grow wider. I repeated the action and feel a small wet spot seeping through her panties to my work pants. My underwear is soaked. Her hands wrap around my neck and she looks like she was hanging on for dear life. I move in closer and let my breasts push into hers. With each thrust our breasts rub against each other and cause our breaths to quicken.

A moan escapes her lips and she looks scared. She is close. Her blonde hair brushes up against her breasts, as our rhythm became in sync. I moved my body faster and dig my nails deeper into her hips. I am sure she is going to get bruises but at the moment neither of us care enough to stop. She rolls her head back and moves to a quicker rhythm. She is definitely close. I feel her tighten and hold her breath. A longer stroke undoes her. 

Right before she climaxes she sighs the sweetest word from her lips:

"Charity..."

******

That was all I could think about for the next two weeks. Her cute moans, the feel of her hips in my hands, and my name on her lips. 

******

I wish I could say my life took a turn for the better after that moment, but of course it didn't. As soon as Vanessa had her wits back she quickly jumped off my lap and walked out of the office in a hurry. If I didn't have a wet spot on my dress pants I would have thought I imagined the whole thing. 

After that my manager came in and told me Vanessa wouldn't be in for the rest of the week, because she was really sick. I took it upon myself to try and put the incident behind me. Obviously it didn't work, and I thought about it for the rest of the week. At least I didn't have to put up with Vanessa in the office. I had to admit, her taking the cowardly way out was not what I expected. I was glad though I needed to recuperate.

******

The next week was different but not really eventful. On her first day back Vanessa was all smiles. Luke (her boyfriend) had taken care of her while she stayed in bed all week. Everyone in the store listened to her go on and on about how amazing her boyfriend was. I felt guilt settle into the pit of my stomach. Even if I didn't kiss Vanessa, I did make her cum. And even if I was a little smug about it, I didn't once think about Luke. In my defence, neither did she.

For the rest of the week Vanessa goes about her day and we settle back into our old routine. I go back to being bothered by her and she was back to being her ruthless self. She had just finished shamelessly flirting with her last customer and walks up to me with a triumph smile.

"He got the upgrade." She looks so proud of herself.

"Did he need the upgrade though?" I ask, trying to control my emotions. Even though she never really ignored me since she got back, she rarely started a conversation with me. 

She shrugs. "I work in sales, so I am going to sell. I don't care if he needs it or not. I just care that my actions don't go to waste." She flips her hair over her shoulder.

I try not to look disgusted as I felt. I am definitely in the wrong work field. I care more about the customer and making sure they do not spend money where they do not have to. 

Vanessa cares more about her numbers and does not care if a customer goes broke after a purchase. Some of her selling tactics are also questionable. Guys always prefer to work with her and women who lacked in self esteem always trusts her judgment. Good looks give her that sort of power. She could probably sell water to a fish.

I am more annoyed with the fact that she is back to her confident self, strutting around, looking as delicious as ever.

"Whatever, I'm going to finish some stuff here and go home." I turn away.

I feel her walk behind me and try to walk without feeling self-conscious. 

"How is Brittany?" She asks when I reach my desk.

I scoff and shake my head. "No, I am not talking to you about Brittany."

In truth Brittany and I are actually doing great. We hung out a couple of times in the last two weeks and text throughout the day. I am comfortable around her and she feels the same way around me. There is just something missing. And I know all too well it is coming from my end.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "I am the one who got you two together, I should at least be up to date on your status" She leans against my desk and I was reminded of the last time she did that. She isn't wearing a skirt this time, thank God.

"Well then ask her." I simply reply. I was better at handling Vanessa when I was irritated with her. 

She leans back and places her hands behind her. Her perky breasts stand out. A red silky shirt covers her flat tummy. My hands start to itch. 

I look up at her and can't help the blush that creeps into my cheeks. I imagine her with her thigh stockings straddling me and calling me 'Charity' as she cums. Vanessa shifts uncomfortably under my stare, which I guess give my thoughts away.

"Come one Cha Cha , how are you two doing?" She says in an attempt to bring back my attention. She turns her head to the side and her hair sways with the movement. Her husky tone makes my stomach tightened.

I look her straight in the eyes. "Don't call me that." I warn. 

She looks innocently back and bites her bottom lip. Her blonde hair brushes against one of her breast and I want to turn my hands through it.

"Call you what? Cha Cha?" Her sweet tone is like music to my ears. 

My body responds automatically. My breasts tighten up, nipples pucker, and my hands start to sweat. I shake my head to clear it. This is another one of her mind games. 

For all I know she already talked to Brittany, knew we were talking, and wants to mess with my head. Even if Vanessa does not like girls and wants nothing to do with me, she wants to be the only one that takes up my thoughts. If only she knew I needed no help in that department.

I stand up and try to walk past her. 

She quickly steps in front, to block my exit, and gives me a special smile. A smile that would normally put me on my knees. 

I ball up my fists to keep from pulling her into me and devouring her mouth. Her lips are painted crimson and I can clearly picture ruining them and rubbing the colour all over her face after I am done kissing her. 

"I'm not playing this little game with you, Vanessa" I say, carefully. "Whatever I do with Brittney is between me and her. This isn't some competition to see who is the best and the prettiest. Leave us alone." I stare at her as she realises her actions are clear.

A tight smile appears on her lips. "So there is something going on between you two?" Her tone is sickly sweet. 

I don't confirm nor deny anything, which makes her patience thin. She steps a little closer and I step back. Thank God the office is now empty and no coworkers are nearby. To an outsider looking in, we were in a heated discussion two seconds away from exploding. 

Her face moves in closer and she quickly runs her tongue over her lips before she tries and close the distance between us. My hands wrap around her shoulder and I push her away. I hold her at arm's length.

"What are you doing?!" I yell. I can feel my emotions going haywire. Here is the girl that I had been mooning over the last couple of months and she is about to kiss me. Why am I pushing her away? My hands tighten around her shoulders.

"Let's see if Brittany is a better kisser than me." She tries leaning in again and I shove her away. 

This why I don't want to kiss her, I remind myself. She is just manipulating me, the situation, everything again. This is another stupid game and I almost allowed myself to get caught up again.

"Grow up!" I finally say. "So what if I think Brittney is hotter? What if I want to date her? It is not a competition. There is no prize!"

Can she really be so blind as to ever think there is anyone who could compare to her? I can't help but think in the back of my mind.

Vanessa’s lips tremble but she holds her ground. Her eyes never stray from mine.

"You have a boyfriend!" I reminded her "You're straight, you don't like girls, and you're only doing this so that you could add this as another win in your little book." I am getting heated now. I am finally letting her have it and I can't seem to stop. "Stop being a brat and realise that there are prettier, nicer, and overall better girls out there than you"

Her head snaps back as if I slapped her. I drop my hands. Her hand goes up to her mouth and she quickly turns and runs away from me.

I looked after her and force myself to stay where I am. No matter what game Vanessa is playing, I should have been the bigger person and walked away. 

My head slumps down and my shoulders caved in. I should feel better for finally calling her out but I don't. I want to find her, wipe her tears, kiss her lips, and beg her to forgive me. 

Instead I go to my desk and notice Chas is near the door. I am not sure how much she heard and I really don't care.

******

The next day I come in and am surprised to see Mike at Vanessa’s desk. My heart stutters and I take a seat before talking to him.

"Hey Mike, you're here helping out for the day?" I try to sound nonchalant.

"Hi Charity, no. I think I'm here to replace Vanessa." He starts up his computer and I drop the subject. It is also very common for us to move around to different stores after a couple of months. One doesn't stay too long at the same branch. Vanessa was due to be moved but I have a feeling this had something to do with yesterday's incident. 

An empty feeling settles in my gut. This is awful.

I rush to the bathroom and take out my phone. My thumbs do all the work before my brain makes them stop.

She left because of me. She is now at some other store with other people...making their lives just that much worse...and better. 

I send a text asking her if she is okay.

I walk back and forth waiting for a response. After 15 minutes I give up hope. My anxiety is like a grey cloud above my head. Even if I can't stand Vanessa, even if she only talks to me because she is bored and wants to play little mind games, I want-no need- her to be here. 

Working here is easier and harder knowing that I am going to be tortured with her sweet smell in the air and her bright smile everywhere. Her dark humour always catches me off guard and makes me chuckle in spite of myself. Now I am going to miss out on it because I wanted to be a bitch yesterday.

I leave the bathroom and head straight to my desk to distract myself with work. My hands keep shifting uncomfortably and I finally take out my phone again. She still hasn't replied. She is probably just walking into her new office right now. I visit her social media site but there is nothing new.

Okay, breathe. You can get through this. It's probably for the best. This is almost toxic. You should not be missing her this much if she is such a terrible person. I think all these thoughts as I reply to emails.

And with those little pep talks I make it through the day.

Chas notices my mood and asks me if I am okay a couple of times. 

I put on a fake smile and brush off her concerns. 

Only once does she mention Vanessa’s move. She notices my reaction so she drops the subject. I have a feeling she heard most of what was said yesterday. 

Its harder to pretend to be happy when Brittany texts me throughout the day. She can tell I am in a funk but doesn't inquire. It's not until I am packing up my things at the end of the day that she catches my undivided attention.

"Vanessa did great today." She says through the receiver. I almost drop my phone but hold on to it tightly.

"She's there?" I can't help how desperate my voice sounds.

Brittany notices the change of tone and takes a second to reply. "Yeah, she will be working here now, I guess."

My heart starts beating again but I don't say anything for a while. So she's not too far away. I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. 

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany inquires.

I notice that I stopped gathering my things and start packing up again. I walk through the office doors to my car. 

"Do you like Vanessa?" Brittany asks, quietly. 

I fall into my driver's seat. It takes me a while to figure out if she's asking if I like Vanessa as a person and not as something more. 

"Vanessa...is different" I manage to say without giving much away. I turn the car on and pull out of my parking spot.

"She seems to think you really like her." Brittney replies, sullen. So this is where the conversation is headed?

I hit the brakes hard. "Why do you say that?" I feel the old irritation start creeping up again. She's only been there for a day and she's already stirring the pot.

"During lunch she kind of dropped a hint about you finding her attractive. More attractive than some people if I'm being blunt" She is definitely upset.

I groan and start driving again. And just when I thought that missing Vanessa was going to make it hard coming in to work everyday, I am reminded that she is not worth my thoughts.

Vanessa must to have told Brittany that I found her more attractive. That stupid conversation from lunch was just ammo she gathered for a moment like this. She might have taken the coward way out and moved stores but she wants the last laugh. Well if she thinks she's going to get between Brittany and me, she has another thing coming.

"Don't listen to Vanessa. She loves drama and if you're close enough you can get sucked in." I shake my head as I say this. I can't believe I felt bad this morning. 

We finish our conversation and agree to meet at the movies the next day. This would be our official third date.

Even as I cursed Vanessa, I secretly wondered what shade of lipstick she wore today. How is it possible that Vanessa still has a hold of me even when she wasn't around?

******

Almost a month passes by before I see Vanessa again. We have a mandatory training that we have to attend and she's in my class. My palms get sweaty when I walk in and see her. I pick the furthest seat away and try not to look at her. I cannot remember a single section about that training. I don't know who lead it or how long it lasted. 

I know Vanessa wore a navy blue pantsuit with a white blouse underneath. Her black heels made the outfit complete. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she kept running her fingers through it. She had a silver bracelet on her right arm that kept clinking against the table anytime she put her arm down. Her bottle of water was only half way finished when we finished the meeting and her nude coloured lipstick left a mark around the rim.

I managed to leave the meeting without having to exchange any words with her.

******

Almost two months after Vanessa had transferred stores I see her for a second time.

The happy hour is in full swing when I arrive. Most of the older employees and married people have left and those left already had a healthy amount of alcohol in their system. I can't help it but the first person I look for is her. She is leaning on the bar sipping a beer and talking to some guy I don't know. He probably doesn't even work with us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think😬

Her hair is down and falls in soft waves; the lighting makes it look darker. Her face is slightly flushed and her lips are a natural shade of pink. She is wearing a white and black dress that hugs her body but is still work appropriate. I swallow and look elsewhere. My eyes finally find Brittany. She makes her way towards me when we make eye contact.

"Hey there stranger." She says as she hugs me.

Whereas Vanessa smells like some delicious dessert, Brittany smells like spring and fresh air. Her smile is genuine and I take hold of her hand when she lets go of me.

"Hey." Part of me knew I was being petty and want Vanessa to see us together, but another part of me did want to make things work with Brittany. She is sweet and clever and our conversations ranged from anything and everything. Why couldn't the sight of her bring out the hunger in me that Vanessa did?

"Did you want to grab a beer?" She starts walking towards the bar. 

"I actually have to use the bathroom. Can you grab me one?" I make my getaway and rush to the bathroom. 

I just have to avoid Vanessa tonight and everything would be all right. Even if I am still pissed about her conversation with Brittany, making Brittany feel bad, I feel my body gravitate towards her. I just wanted to hold her. Press her tight body to mine and run my hands through her hair. That scared the living shit out of me. Because it didn't feel just sexual anymore. It is now becoming more than just physical. I want to hear her unrestrained laugh and to hear her tangents about this shitty job. I want to be where she is.

I could do this, I assure myself.

******

After an hour I am ready to leave. Vanessa is the life of the party and is sharing smiles with everyone. She moves around the bar and inserts herself into any conversation. Every group she leaves is charmed, no doubt. She manages to stay away from us and her pointed rejection doesn't sit too well with me. In the past that wouldn't have bothered me but two months of not being around her and suddenly seeing her a short distance away is having an effect on me. 

Brittany is heading back from the bathroom with a concerned look on her face. "We need to take Vanessa home." 

I sigh. I knew Vanessa had more than her share of drinks. I even made sure she did not leave with her car keys in hand but I hoped someone else would be nice enough do the honours.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"In the bathroom" Brittney leads the way and I follow. I just need to get through tonight.

Vanessa is leaning against the sink looking in the mirror when we walk in. She doesn't look too happy to see me.

"Vanessa, we'll take you home." Brittany offers.

Vanessa turns to look at us and scoffs. "So you two are 'we' now?" Her snarky comment doesn't bother me. "Thanks, but no thanks. I am driving home."

I take a deep breath "Vanessa, that's not safe or smart. Let us take you home."

I can tell she is struggling to keep her balance and look haughty at the same time. 

"Like I said, I don't need your help." When she tries to walk by me but she slips. I catch her in my arms.

She looks into my eyes and slightly pouts. Her green eyes are accusing, as if I am the bad guy.

"Okay, I'm taking you home." I say quickly. Whatever I think I saw in her eyes is probably just the beer playing tricks. I also do not need any of that to play out in front of Brittany.

I make her stand straight and put and arm around her waist so she's leaning against me. Brittany follows us out the back exit of the bar. No need for others to see Vanessa like this. Our bosses are gone but people around here will talk the next day.

I open the back door of my car and basically shove her in there before she complains again.

The car ride to Brittany's car is short. She parked a few blocks away.

"Do you need help getting her home?" Brittany asks before stepping out.

I look in my rearview mirror and see Vanessa lying on her side. Her eyes are closed and her light breathing makes her breast rise and fall evenly. She is sound asleep.

"I think I can manage. Text me when you're home." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and runs to her car.

Once alone I realise I don't know where Vanessa lives. Well this is turning out to be an interesting night. 

"Vanessa?" I try to call and see if she will wake. When I get no response I shake my head and make my way home.

My house it is.

After finding decent parking only a block away from my apartment building I open the back door and look down at Vanessa. She looks peaceful lying with her hair spread out all over the seats and her face free of any worry lines. I shake one of her shoulders and nudge her up. She sits up and looks around, disoriented.

"Where am I?" When she looks at me her eyes immediately focus. "Charity?"

I bit my lip to stop me from saying anything. My heart flutters every time I hear her call me that. I wish it wouldn't. I wish she wouldn't. Instead I move in and sit next to her in the back seat. 

"How are you feeling?" I ask, gruffly.

She puts her head in both hands and shakes her head. When she doesn't say anything I grab one of her hands and set it on my lap. 

"I figured you could spend the night and I can drive you to work tomorrow. I don't work." I offer, trying to use a sweeter tone.

She places her hand back on her face and leans back against the seat. 

"Why do you hate me?" That catches me off guard. "I mean, I know I come off a little strong but I don't think that is enough reason to hate me." Her voice sounds small.

My eyebrows rise slightly.

"I don't hate you." I reply, quietly.

"Yes you do. And it sucks." She looks at me with her eyebrows pulled together. Her lips are almost pouting. "That's all I can think about, you know? How you don't like me."

This is the alcohol talking, I remind myself. That doesn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Charity I can't stop thinking about you." She sits up and leans in closer so that our noses are almost touching.

I gulp. Her eyes hold me in place. Her breath doesn't smell like alcohol. Even now she doesn't look like she has been drinking. She almost looks sober.

"Kiss me, Charity." She whispers. Her eyes are begging and I'm taken aback. What is going on? "Show me you don't hate me."

I clear my throat and try to look away.

Her hands make their way to my face and she holds me in place. She leans in and I expected to feel her lips on mine. Instead I feel them on my cheek. And then on my nose, forehead, chin. Her fingers make their way into my hair and she pulls my head back. I moan at the gesture. Her lips make their way to my chin and she begins to nibble a trail down my throat. 

I shiver in pleasure.

My phone rings. We both freeze.

******

I catch my breath while it rings a couple more times. I want to let it keep ringing and take Vanessa in my arms. Kiss her for the rest of the night, the rest of my life. Whoa. I shake my head and turn away to answer. Vanessa falls back against the seat.

"Hey, did you make it home safe?" It's Brittany.

I look back at Vanessa who keeps staring at me. I can't make out the look she is giving me. She's upset but there's something else.

"Yeah, how about you?" Do I sound out of breath? I nervously shift the phone to my other ear.

"Yeah," she says, slowly.

I don't say anything else and there is an awkward silence. I feel like this is a great time to let her know Vanessa is staying at my place tonight but the words can't seem to come out of my mouth. "Well, goodnight. It was nice seeing you tonight." I rush out.

"It was nice seeing you too. Goodnight." 

I hang up first.

I can't stop staring at Vanessa who is staring at me. I wonder what she sees.

"Why didn't you tell her I was with you?" She doesn't sound angry. She is actually pretty calm.

I shrug.

She waits but I don't offer an explanation. She turns her head to the side. Her eyes are looking into mine, searching. Finally she sighs. 

"Can you take me to Luke's place?" Her mouth is in a firm line. She crosses her arms and looks away from me.

I want to groan. Why does she want to leave? I want to resume what we started and taste her lips. I am almost tempted to do just that, but I am too much of a coward. Instead I sigh and make my way to the driver's seat. A part of me is relieved she's not staying the night. An even bigger part is disappointed.

She gives me directions to his place. He doesn't live too far from me. I keep looking at her through the mirror. Her eyes are on her phone or out the window. Just once our eyes meet at a red light. She blushes a little and looks away.

When we get to Luke's place he's outside waiting for her. He approaches the car and I get out. There are a million other things I would rather do than meet the famous Luke but I have to make sure she is good to walk. When I reach in to grab her hand she moves away and gets out of the car perfectly fine. Almost like she hadn't had a drink all night.

"Hey Vanessa, is everything fine?" Luke says behind me. She nods and looks between us awkwardly. 

I nod a hello to him and he responds the same.

"Do you think I can stay the night?" Her voice sounds small and I suddenly realise there is something off about the way they're interacting. There are no hugs or kisses or looks of concerned boyfriend. He almost looks like he would rather be anywhere else too. I almost want to put myself between them and protect her. From what? I do not know.

"I thought we were done with this Vanessa? You can't just break up with me one day and show up on my doorstep the next." He sounds hurt.

She shifts uncomfortably. 

I reach for her hand before I can stop myself. It feels warm and soft. I look at her green eyes; they are darker shade of green under the streetlight.

I squeeze her hand.

"You can stay with me tonight." I try not to feel self conscious about the way Luke stares at me.

Suddenly Vanessa pulls her hand back and starts to cry. It starts out as little sniffles but then tears start to stream down her face and she eventually hiccups.

I feel my eyes widen. Before I can swoop in and hug her Luke takes her in his arms and she returns the favour. He looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"I got it from here." He leads her back to his place and I am left standing there like an idiot. I want to rip her from his hands but he is who should be comforting her. Even if they are broken up, he probably knows what is truly wrong with her. Tonight did not go as planned.

I feel exhausted. 

******

Brittany decides to come over the next day after work.

We order Chinese food and sit in front of the TV. She notices my mind is elsewhere and eventually decides to pry. I must be really out of it if she has to call me out on it.

"I'm sorry," I try to think of any excuse as to why but I can't. I keep reaching for my phone but hesitate at the last second. 

Is she okay? Why was she crying? Did he comfort her? Did she sleep with him? I stopped myself again. 

"I think we need to talk." I look at Brittany. 

I have to come clean. There is no more denying it. I want Vanessa. And based on last night in the back seat of my car, she wants me too. But then why did she stay with her boyfriend? I push my food aside.

Brittany gives me a sad smile. "I was wondering when we could have this conversation." I look her confused. She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, I know you like Vanessa."

My mouth dries up but I don't deny it. "Am I that obvious?"

She laughs a little then shakes her head. "You fooled me at first. But the way you look at her. You look at her as if she's the centre of your universe."

Because she is, I want to say. But I don't want to hurt Brittany's feelings anymore than I already am.

"I always get involved with people who are unavailable." She laughs again. "Thought you would break my streak." Her blue eyes watch my reaction.

"I'm so sorry." I say, lamely. I wish I could like Brittany, forget about Vanessa and all of it. But I would feel incomplete. Call it an obsession; I just can't imagine my world without Vanessa.

"Don't be sorry. I actually think you guys are good for each other. She brings you out of your shell. And she has really turned into a better person because of you." 

When I look surprised she continues. 

"She is more considerate of others at our store. After that snarky comment she made to me about you finding her more attractive, she apologised and turned over a new leaf. She's more conscious about her selling strategies. She really cares about customers now and she is more reserved. I know you might think she changed all on her own but my guess is she did it because of you."

I felt my heart melting. Could this be true? Oh, how badly I want this to be true! My Vanessa doing nice things and- I scoff. My Vanessa? Well, I did like the sound of it.

"Oh, I am so stupid" I huff and sit back. "I took her to her boyfriend's place last night."

"You mean ex?" Brittany sounds hopeful.

I shake my head. "I mean they probably got back together last night."

We sit there in silence. Me processing everything Brittany said and Brittany probably wishing we had a better chance.

"I am really sorry." I try one more time. "I really did wish it could have worked out between us."

She put her hands up to stop my apologies. "Trust me it's okay. I am just glad I made a good friend."

I get up and walk around to hug her. She is being nicer than I deserved.

"What now?" She asks after a while. I pull back and shrug. "You want to go out for a drink?"

She smiles. "I'd like that. Let's have a pity party."

******

We sit at the bar and order three rounds of beer before I start to feel my cheeks flush. Good thing the bar was a couple of blocks from my place and we could walk back.

Brittany is in the middle of telling me a funny story that has us both gasping for air when she suddenly stops and her mouth pops open. I look at her line of view and see Vanessa walking in through the front doors with her boyfriend right behind her.

I cough up my drink and feel Brittany pat my back. Vanessa looks gorgeous. Her hair is up in a messy bun and small strands frame her face. Her makeup is light but her lips are a crimson red. They look full and kissable. She is wearing a tight red dress. It has a low neckline. The thread of the dress is so thin that I can see the outline of her bra. Her gold pumps make her stand straight and her breast stand out for attention.

"Pick up your jaw." Brittany says teasingly. I stop coughing but quickly turn my back away from the couple. "Not gonna lie, she is every person's walking fantasy."

"We have to get out of here." I sound like I am about to panic. Why was she here? And with him? I guess that confirmed what happened last night.

"I think we should have another round." Brittany is getting a kick out of this. When I give her a look she puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll get the check." She motions to our bartender. I try not to look back. I have barely had enough time to register my conversation with Brittany earlier. I did not expect to have to deal with anything involving Vanessa so soon. 

"They're coming!" Brittney whispers. Her hand goes up to wave them over. I take the last gulp of my beer.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says a little too enthusiastically.

I turn to look at them when I feel them close. Vanessa’s eyes intensely meet mine then turn to look at Brittany. We exchange names and greetings with Luke.

"Charity?" He looks at me weird when I shake his hand and introduce myself. 

"Yeah, I was the one who dropped Vanessa at your place last night." I look at her but she is focused on her phone.

"Oh, I know who you are." Luke says. He takes a good look at me and I feel like he is in on a secret. Before I can ask him to elaborate I notice Vanessa shifts uncomfortably. I want to take her in my arms and burry my nose in her neck.

"Hey can we talk?" I ask her. She seems surprised by the request but nods. 

I get up and offer my seat to Luke. The bar is pretty full so there are no other seats available.

I look at Brittany. "I'll be right back." Then I turn to Luke "We were about to leave anyways. This will be quick."

I follow Vanessa towards the front doors. Once outside she walks to a nearby alley.

"Sorry to interrupt your date." Her tone is off. She doesn't sound as snarky as she usually is. Instead of malice there is defeat.

"It is not a date." I explain. 

She leans against the wall and crosses her arms in front of her. She's guarded. "Then why are here you with her?" Her lips are pouting. I step close to her and feel the blood rushing to my head. Those lips.

"Why are you here with him?" I hear myself ask. The beers are helping me say what I really want to.

Vanessa bites her bottom lip and looks at me wearily. Is she nervous? That makes me smile a little. Vanessa nervous?

"We're just friends." she finally says. Her teeth still gnaw at her bottom lip. I take a step closer and can see her chest rising and falling at a quicker speed.

"Brittney is just my friend." I state, serious. 

Her green eyes bore into mine. This is the first time I notice tiny specks of gold in them. She seems to be looking for something in me. My hands lightly make their way to hers. I untangle her arms and place them at her side. 

"She's actually rooting for us." I smirk.

Vanessa rubs her fingers together. She leans her head back and rests it against the wall. There is hope in her eyes. I smirk at that too. This goddess that I have been obsessing over for the better part of this year might just want me too. She is just as nervous about rejection as I am. Her breath is speeding up just like mine is. She wants this.

My hands trail up her arms lightly brushing her curves and rest on each side of her shoulders. I brush my thumbs against her collarbone. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth opens into a small 'o'. I lean my head in and rest my cheek against her. I press my lips under her ear. 

"It's always been you." I whisper quietly. 

She shivers. Her sweet scent of brown sugar makes me want to eat her up. I place a kiss under her chin and then I go in and kiss her neck. My tongue sneaks out and tastes her. She moans.

"I'm yours, Charity." She sounds desperate. 

My heart flutters. Is this real? She's giving herself up to me. Here in this sketchy alley while both of our exes make small talk just behind this wall that she is leaning against.

I pull back to look at her again. She eyes slowly open and they take me in. Her hooded lids tell me all that I need to know. I lean in and devour her mouth, just like I have always dreamed of. My tongue dominates hers. She moans again and I groan. Her hands pull my hips until they align with hers. Our bodies are as close as they can physically get but still not close enough for me. I turn my head and kiss her deeper. She tastes sweet. Her scent is intoxicating.

I feel myself getting light headed. My hands have pulled the hair tie off her head and her hair tumbles on each side of her head. My fingers dig into her scalp. She nibbles on my bottom lip. I hiss and pull back. My eyelids feel heavy. Her cheeks are flushed, her red lipstick smeared all around her lips. What a lovely sight.

"Let's get out of here." I say. 

She nods without hesitation.

******

After a quick text to Brittany, Vanessa and I walk back to my place. Her hand finds mine halfway through our walk and I pick up the pace. People walking by stare at her and I can't blame them. She looks like a runway model and the lipstick is still smeared all over her mouth. She is a sexy sight to see.

We finally make it to my apartment building and run up the stairs to the second floor. I take a deep breath before opening the door. The place is nice and tidy, only because I cleaned earlier before Brittany came over. 

I step aside and let Vanessa get by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it!😬

She removes her heels and shyly moves past me to the centre of the living room. There is a slight smile on her lips. 

She looks like she doesn't belong. My place is so boring and bland; she deserves to be in a mansion or even a castle. Her eyes take in my kitchen across the living room and she keeps turning. She walks to my TV stand and runs a hand through a family picture I have sitting there. My mom and dad have me sandwiched between them. We look happy. It was taken two summers ago when I visited them in Georgia.

"Where is your bedroom?" She asks, slightly out of breath.

I push myself off the wall and walk towards her. She shifts her weight from one foot to another in anticipation. I hold my hand out and she takes it. I walk down the hall past the bathroom and open the last door on the left. I go in and sit on my queen size bed. I watch her repeat the same actions she did in the living room. She walks around exploring. She picks up some of my jewellery sitting on the dresser and moves on to the perfumes. She picks up the one that is most used and take a whiff.

She hums in appreciation. "Smells just like you, Charity." 

Her eyes are light and animated. She is breathtaking. I cross my arms in an attempt to stop myself from dragging her to bed. I am letting her take set the pace. She walks to my nightstand and opens the drawer. I feel myself blushing when she pulls out my small vibrator. 

"Naughty Charity." She puts it back but stops just as she's about to close the drawer. I watch her, confused. Then she pulls out a small picture I had hidden to the side. It was one that was taken by my boss on my first day at work. It had everyone that was there for my first day. Vanessa was next to me, her arm around my shoulder and she looked excited. I had folded the picture so that everyone else was out of it and it was just she and I.

"I knew you were going to change my life." She sets the picture down and walks to me. She stands in between my legs and wraps her arms around my shoulders. My hands trail up her legs until they wrap around her waist. 

"From your first day there you made me feel something different that I had never felt before. At first I thought I was jealous of the new girl who was very pretty but very reserved. You were mysterious."

I laugh at that. "I am anything but mysterious."

She smiles too but bites her bottom lip, debating her next words. "You made me question everything about myself. I tried to talk to you and charm you with everything that I had. You seemed to want nothing to do with me and I couldn't figure out why." 

She leans down and kisses me lightly. She leans back and looks at me. 

"You were hot and cold all the time and I couldn't stay away. I tried to remind myself that I had a boyfriend but you were the best part about going to work. Whether I pissed you off or got you to laugh that day I was just happy to be around you. You always made me feel grounded and never treated me like I was anything but your coworker. Eventually you get tired of people treating you like a ditzy blonde or just a pretty face."

Now would probably not be a good time to tell her I thought she was a Goddess, in my opinion. She kisses me again more thoroughly. 

I am panting when she pulls back again.

"Then you meet Brittany at that one happy hour. My emotions were all over the place. Why did I care that you were with Brittney? She isn't nearly as pretty as I am," She rolls her eyes. "I know, shallow of me. But when I tried to set you guys up I realised that it bothered me a lot. And I couldn't stand the thought of you with her, or anyone else." 

She finally sits on my lap and rests her head against my shoulder. "And you actually liked her back and even pushed me away." Her voice sounds small. I rub her back. When she doesn't say anything else I break the silence.

"I thought you were playing a game. I thought you wanted me pinning for you. I was so confused since you had a boyfriend. It didn't make sense."

She laughs a little. "I was that shallow. I wanted to hear from your lips that you only wanted me." She sighs. "But I realised I did it because it was you. If anyone else thought Brittany was cuter than me I wouldn't care. I think I knew deep down that you liked me. And I liked knowing that. I have had people falling over me before but it was interesting seeing it coming from you. It seemed like you were trying to fight it which just made it that more entertaining."

I smile and shake my head. "You tortured me knowingly? If you weren't in my arms right now I would curse you."

She sits up to look at me. "I'm sorry. I was shallow. I was someone that took advantage of people to get what I wanted. I had a big ego. But that day you yelled at me I couldn't live with myself. I never wanted you to be angry like that again."

I kiss her deeply and feel her melt into me. We're both breathing hard when I pull back. 

"I broke up with Luke and changed my ways and hoped that one day you would notice and that it wasn't too late. I did it for you Charity." She bites her bottom lip, waiting for my response.

I feel a lump forming and clear my throat. I had never had someone do all of that for me. "Stand up." 

I make a move to stand and she gets up on her feet. I get on my knees and look up at her. I push her dress up and she helps me get it over her head. She looks down at me. Her hair is all over the place and her face is flushed. Her black lacy underwear that matches her see-through bra that holds her perky breast in place. Her skin is slightly tan and she looks extremely sexy. 

I kiss one of her thighs and begin trailing kisses leading me to her centre. I smell her sweet scent and my mouth waters. I look up to watch her looking down at me in wonder. When I finally place a kiss where I have only ever dreamt of, Her eyes flutter close and she moans. I kiss her a couple of more times and her hand starts petting my head. I push her thighs apart and move the thin cloth, separating me from what I really want, to the side. I stick my tongue out and feel her tremble under my touch. While one hand holds the panty to the side the other explores her tight ass. I pull her closer to me and groan when I feel her wetness begin to coat my chin.

"I'm close," She warns. 

I feel her hips gravitate on my tongue and I let her use me for her pleasure. She's moaning without restraint and I know my neighbours can hear it all. I stop massaging her ass and stick two fingers into her. I flatten my tongue and make sure it reaches her clit. She begins to shake and I start to move them at a quicker pace. After about five seconds I feel her tighten around my fingers and she shakes from head to toe. 

"Oh, Charity." she sighs.

*******

I am lying on top of my bed with my hands behind my head, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Vanessa is in the bathroom.

I feel my phone buzz on the floor next to my purse and pick it up. Brittany is calling. I am reluctant to answer; if Vanessa comes back out I will want to jump her bones immediately.

I decide to answer and make it a quick conversation. "Hey." I can't wipe the smile from my face.

"Someone got lucky." I hear Brittany say on the other side. I shake my head at her words. "Thanks for leaving me with Mr.Asshole by the way. This guy is so not over Vanessa and keeps cursing you. I think he knows what you guys are up to." 

I laugh.

"You don't have to stay there and deal with him." I think about the fact that Vanessa might have talked to him about me, I feel my cheeks burn. I would have never thought I would get a chance to actually be in a relationship with Vanessa.

"I know, but I feel bad for the guy. Gets his heart broken by someone who he thought he had a future with." I secretly hope she's not referring to our similar situation. "Anyways, just called to make sure your night was going fine. I'll call you tomorrow for the details. Bye!" I could tell she was a couple drinks in.

"Was the Brittany?" I turn to see Vanessa by the door. She's wearing one of my t-shirts. It hugs her body like a second skin. I am disappointed she didn't stay in her underwear.

"Yeah, just checking up on us." I scoot over and make room for her. 

She walks to the side of the bed and lies down so we're facing each other. Her green eyes looks more like milk chocolate in this light. Her lips no longer have traces of red lipstick. Her hair is up in a messy bun but a strand is loose and falls along her cheek. I move it behind her ear and brush my thumb along her cheek. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes. When she opens them I see a tender look I had never seen before.

"Please tell me you're done with Brittany." Her voice is just above a whisper.

My eyebrows rise. 

"Don't you get it?" I ask, confused. "Brittney and I could never be a thing. It has always been you." 

She slowly smiles and eventually it takes over her face. I feel dazzled by the sight.

"I have never felt so vulnerable before. I have never had to second guess whether a person likes me or not." She kisses the inside of my hand.

"The day you transferred stores I was taken aback. I felt myself missing you like I have never missed anyone before. I couldn't imagine my life without you." I confess.

I see tears forming in her eyes and she blinks them back. She laughs a little and shakes her head. "How did I get so lucky?"

I smile and kiss her lightly. Brushing the tears away I lean back to take a good look at her. 

"I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
